L'Espoir de l'Oiseau en Cage
by Devil-in-the-box
Summary: Il pleurait sa solitude et son égoïsme, car au fond de lui, il ressentait encore un léger ressentiment envers l'homme qui l'avait tant soutenu et qui était parti. "


**Disclaimer & AP: **Petite fic request pour le forum RPG Hetalia~

Je vous conseille de lire la page wikipédia (au moins) de Rainis, auteur Letton, sans doute le plus connu, qui reste au centre de cette fic ^^

Hetalia n'est pas à moi..

* * *

**L'Espoir de l'Oiseau en Cage**

_Quand je pense à tous les livres qu'il me reste à lire, j'ai la certitude d'être encore heureux.  
[Jules Renard]_

**

* * *

**

**U**ne heure entière s'était écoulée, mais la petite bibliothèque ne semblait pas avoir changée, pas le moindre détail, pas la moindre poussière n'avait bougée, comme si cet endroit confiné et calme représentait un espace hors du temps, possédant ses propres règles et ses propres lois. Une heure entière passée sans un bruit autre que le léger murmure des pages que l'on tourne avec délicatesse, ou le souffle régulier d'une petite nation au repos. Une heure entière passée à lire, une heure entière de bonheur pour Raivis.  
La lecture était un plaisir qu'il s'octroyait de temps à autres, un plaisir éphémère, le bonheur de pouvoir s'échapper, ne serait-ce qu'un fugace instant, de cette réalité qu'il abhorrait plus que tout, de son existence misérable et de ses soucis si pesants. Car ce n'était pas par hasard que l'on comparait Raivis à un oiseau: depuis son enfance, il rêvait de se voir pousser des ailes et d'enfin, obtenir l'immense privilège de voir le monde de tout là haut.  
Mais la Lettonie n'était plus que l'ombre du rapace qu'elle aimerait devenir, repliée sur elle-même, complètement effacée, presque invisible aux yeux de ses confrères. Le soutien de ses frères ne lui suffisait pas, il voulait agir seul, plus que jamais, et pouvoir s'éveiller, enfin, aux yeux du Monde.

**P**ourtant, il n'y parvenait pas. Il n'était plus sous le joug d'Ivan contre qui il éprouvait encore quelque ressentiments, il pouvait enfin voler de ses propres ailes, théoriquement. Un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas encore lui ouvrait ses portes, l'Europe lui faisait les yeux doux et l'amadouait, la chance lui souriait enfin. Oui mais voilà, Raivis ne serait jamais la grande Nation qu'il rêvait d'être. Il reposa son exemplaire de Faust et jeta un oeil distrait à la couverture. Il s'endormait lentement, sombrant dans un sommeil trompeur, l'illusion, encore une fois, qu'il était heureux s'emparerait de lui et il se réveillerait plus maussade que d'habitude. Il se savait, mais l'énergie lui manquait, la motivation était inexistante. Il se sentit basculer dans un monde obscur, tout d'étrangetés et de rêves.

De souvenirs...

**R**iga, au XIXe siècle. Fantôme d'un état qui passe son temps à disparaitre. Ville mystérieuse dont le sort importe peu aux riches et puissants européens. Ville d'ethnies différentes et carrefour de cultures. Ville de l'est, tout simplement. La puissance russe l'écrasait complètement, pourtant, le letton ne s'était pas totalement laissé abattre. Il voyait la chose comme un mal nécessaire: un mauvais moment à passer qui le rendrait plus fort. Tel un petit animal sauvage, il se terrait dans un buisson et attendait son heure, patiemment, calmement, avec la prudence de la souris, la légèreté d'un colibri.  
Et puis, enfin, l'espoir ne naissait d'un rien. L'année 1865 avait marqué le début d'une nouvelle ére pour Raivis: le temps de Rainis. Rainis, Rainis, écrivain, traducteur, homme politique renommé, symbolisant la lutte d'un pays, entouré de ses alliés. Rainis, l'homme qui avait donné l'impulsion aux ambitions de Raivis.  
Nous étions dans la belle année de 1895. Comme souvent après son lever, Lettonie feuilletait le Dienas Lapa, l'air passionné et rêveur. Ne détestant pourtant pas Ivan plus qu'un autre -il n'était qu'un envahisseur collant- il ne rêvait que du jour où il pourrait voler de ses propres ailes. Voyant le futur sous un jour optimiste, il s'en remettait à l'avenir et espérait un changement imminent.

" Raivis _Kungs_ ! " s'exclama une voix

Ce dernier se retourna et ouvrit de grands yeux violets. Il s'agissait de son messager; il s'étonna de le voir ici, surtout dans un état d'excitation pareil. Raivis ne recevait que peu de lettres, et la plupart étaient de son si cher Rainis.

" Qu'y a-t-il ? " demanda la jeune nation, " Est-ce une lettre de Rainis ? "

Le messager hocha la tête, l'air confus. Ravis lui jeta un regard inquiet mais jugea la lettre plus importante: il s'empressa de l'ouvrir et, au fur et à mesure de la lecture, son visage se rembrunit.

" Rainis... " murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Le messager s'en alla. Lettonie profita de cet instant de paix fugace pour s'effondrer dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Le Dienas Lapa allait changer de rédacteur en chef... Rainis mettait fin à ses fonctions... Lettonie essuya quelques larmes de rage. Ce fut la première fois qu'un sentiment d'impuissance terrible et de haine profonde envers Ivan s'empara de lui. Il savait pourtant que le russe n'avait sans aucun doute rien à voir là dedans...mais ses émotions prirent le dessus et il pleura longuement.  
Rainis faisait parti de ces rares hommes courageux qui le soutenaient. Il était celui qui l'avait fait admirer le monde, apprécier la lumière du soleil. Il était l'homme de ses espoirs, le pilier de ses attentes.

Il allait partir.

**L**'obscurité se fit alors. Rainis fut exilé en Sibérie, puis il partit pour la Suisse où il continua d'écrire. Raivis le lisait toujours avec appréhension, effrayé à l'idée que l'écrivain ait pu l'oublier, lui, petite nation insignifiante. Et chaque fois que le letton ouvrait un de ses ouvrages, son cœur se serrait et il pleurait à chaudes larmes en apercevant son nom, en le devinant entre les belles lignes. Il pleurait sa solitude et son égoïsme, car au fond de lui, il ressentait encore un léger ressentiment envers l'homme qui l'avait tant soutenu et qui était parti. Contre son gré, il le savait bien, mais ça faisait si mal. Malgré lui, son esprit voulait un coupable.  
Il en voulait à Ivan, bien sûr. Mais, malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à le hair totalement. De son point de vue, le russe était une nation fragile et instable qui s'accrochait à tout ce qu'elle voyait de plus faible pour survivre. Quelque part, il voyait chez Ivan un lui-même.. plus fort et plus résistant, cependant. Un lui idéal et pourtant redouté.

Rainis l'avait abandonné. Il avait été forcé à l'abandonner, mais Ravis n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Il était seul.

**L**e soleil montra un timide rayon, puis un autre, encore un autre. Et en 1920, le jour se fit. Il était indépendant, ou presque. Il existait. Il vivait. Ses yeux tournés vers l'horizon, il observait ses frères renaitre à leur tour, le monde semblait enfin s'ouvrir à lui, et il se contentait d'un rien.  
Car Rainis était retourné au pays. Il le voyait chaque jour, lui parlait avec assiduité, comme un élève fou de son professeur, suivait ses discours avec ferveur et espérait secrètement qu'il devienne son président. Il se rappelait leurs entretiens avec nostalgie, repensant à l'air toujours préoccupé de Rainis, à ses rêves, ses ambitions qu'il nourrissait avec poigne et passion. Raivis se rendit compte qu'il lui devait tout.

Sa mort ne lui fit pas mal. Parce qu'il s'y était préparé. Parce qu'il savait que ce jour là, il devait être fort, plus que jamais il ne l'avait été. Et il ne pleura pas. Il se souvint seulement de ses paroles douces, réconfortantes qui lui avaient donné espoir. Il se souvint juste de cet homme à qui il devait sa vie.

L'homme qui avait dit...

« Les États nationaux formeront des fédérations de plus en plus grandes pour englober enfin des continents et l'humanité entière. De cette fédération naîtront peut-être des peuples nouveaux et plus grands, parlant des langues nouvelles. Il ne s'agira pas d'un cosmopolitisme mécanique, mais d'entités organiques et de leurs unions. C'est un long chemin qui doit être parcouru. On ne pourra pas annoncer tout simplement d'un jour à l'autre la fin du parcours. »

Raivis lui avait sourit à ce moment là, ses yeux pétillants d'utopies nouvelles. Et, lorsque qu'ils se retrouvèrent en privé, il lui avait affirmé:

" Rainis, vos ambitions deviendront réalité, je vous le jure. J'aimerais tant que vous ayez raison, c'est pourquoi j'œuvrerais pour cela. Je vous le promet. Nous nous reverrons. "

L'homme n'avait pas répondu. Il l'avait seulement regardé comme il le faisait toujours: avec tendresse.

**A**ujourd'hui, les chimères s'étaient changées en cauchemar, et Lettonie tremblait de peur à l'idée de ne pouvoir réaliser les ambitions de son estimé Rainis. Il se haïssait d'être si faible.  
Il se redressa lentement et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. La petite bibliothèque était encore chaude. Il décida d'y rester un peu, avant d'aller se coucher -pour de vrai, cette fois- et se leva. Lettonie s'approcha de son bureau de bois verni et ouvrit machinalement le tiroir de droite. Il en sortit une liasse de papier jauni qu'il regarda avec émotion.

Les lettres de Rainis étaient toujours intactes.  
Ses rêves aussi.

_Land, land, what is that land demanded in our song? Land, that is a state._  
[Rainis]

* * *

Reviews ? : 3


End file.
